1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an active sound attenuation system for patients undergoing diagnosis in equipment which inherently produces undesirable sounds. The preferred embodiments of the invention described herein are related to such an active sound attenuation system for use with magnetic resonance imaging equipment.
2. Description of the Background Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) equipment utilizes a large magnet in which the patient lies prone while the magnet is activated to create a magnetic field. A radio signal is used to disorganize the nuclei of hydrogen molecules within the area being scanned. When the radio signal concludes, an MRI computer measures the fraction of a second that elapses before molecules re-orient themselves. Although this procedure is relatively safe and painless, the MRI magnet arrangement inherently generates disturbing undesirable noises.
Prior art arrangements have used music piped in to the patient to "mask" the generated noise. U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,952 to Taylor describes such a noise masking arrangement. Also, so-called passive noise attenuating systems such as ear plugs, noise insulation, and the like have been utilized. However, due to the very confining area that the patient must remain within for a relatively extended period of time, the inherent noises of the magnetic resonance imaging equipment can be quite disturbing, especially to patients with claustrophobic tendencies and/or patients that are ill.